


Sick-days of the British Government

by BrideOfDeath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Cute, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Mycroft, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfDeath/pseuds/BrideOfDeath
Summary: Mycroft gets sick and Greg takes care of him





	Sick-days of the British Government

Mycroft groaned and rolled onto his side, but the pain wouldn't ease.

This was living hell.

The British government was tied to bed for at least two weeks now, and it was unbearable.

One, he had duties to fullfil, two, he felt awful and it was even hard to take a shower and three, he couldn't excercise and his diet was failing.

He gained two freaking kilogramms for Christ's sake!

His throat was dry, and his head was pounding. His ears had some kind of infection, and it hurt really badly, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He groaned again and tried not to whine.

Gregory came into the room and carried a plate. There was some breakfast on it, a glass of water and meds.

"How are you feeling gorgeous? "

He asked with a sweet smile and leaned in to hand it to his sick partner who sat up slowly.

"Easy my dear," he said as Mycroft took the plate from him.

"Thank you Gregory, I appreciate your help. I'm fine." He smiled back a little, and started to eat. Greg watched him and climbed into bed next to him. Mycroft finished his meal and took the meds ,then turned to Gregory who set the plate down on his bedside table.

"So, are you feeling any better? "

Mycroft hummed, then snuggled a bit against Gregory.

"Now I'm feeling better," he noted, and Gregory chuckled as he pulled him even closer.

"My head is pounding, I still have trouble hearing from one ear and I believe I put on some weight."He frowned and Greg give him a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry you are still gorgeous. Stunning, even."

"I'm sick Gregory, I look terrible."He murmured but blushed nonetheless.

"Oh no, you are still beautiful my dear." His lover smiled at him encouragingly .

"I can't believe you sometimes. How are you even possible?" The man sighed and roled his eyes but smiled at the sentiment behind his words. Gregory knew how to make him feel better.

"Oh I'm a rare treasure, Myc."He winked at Mycroft

"That you are, my love.” he said softly, and looked into the silver haired man's eyes. Gregory giggled and gave a small peck on his lips.

"Dear, you're going to catch it if you kiss me so boldly."Mycroft huffed, and Gregory just shrugged.

"I don't care, totally worth it." He smiled and kissed him again.

"Hmm, well I warned you," he said as he kissed back.

Gregory was always by his side, and took care of him while he was sick. He made sure that he remained in bed and ate, and took his meds.This man was a gift from the gods, Mycroft was sure of that.

"Gregory?" He asked silently and said man turned to face him

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He almost whispered and Greg's face lit up.

"Oh My, you know I love you too!"

He said happily and carressed his lover's face then leaned in to kiss him again.

"Now you'll definietly catch it." Mycroft chuckled and Greg laughed a little.

"Yea but you can see now how irresistible you are." He elbowed Myc.

"Even when I'm sick, sweating, and gained at least two kilograms? "He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly. Always." He grinned and the other man throw his legs around his waist.

"Hmm. Thank you, love."

"No worries, My."

 

***Two days later***

Anthea came into the room, carrying two plates and meds, wearing a mask and rubber gloves.

"Good morning Boss, Inspector. "She nodded at the two figure laying in bed together.

"Anthea," Greg whined and looked up to her. "mornin' to you too "

"Are the gloves and mask really necessary?" Mycroft asked and Anthea gave him a pained look.

"I'm not planning on snuggling and kissing you sir, however I believe I could easily catch it too by simply touching you or being near you," she said as she handed the sick men their plates.

"Okay." He coughed and his face flushed.

"Thank you. " Mycroft said while Greg just blushed furiously.

"Oi! "

"How are you two feeling? " asked the P. A. Ignoring Lestrade's protest.

"Better," Mycroft said simply.

"Terrible." Greg groaned.

"Well it was your own fault, I did warn you. "Mycroft grinned at him as Gregory sighed.

"Maybe you're right... "

"I am, obviously." Mycroft teased and kissed him.

Anthea rolled her eyes but was quite happy for the two idiots. They deserved each other. "Tell me if you need any help, sir. I will be in the other room," she said and Mycroft nodded.

"Right.Thank you for your services Anthea, truly. You deserve a pay rise."

Anthea considered her answer before she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir." And with that she fled the room, leaving the lovebirds alone.

**Author's Note:**

> As I am sick I was inspired to write a sick! Fic  
> I hope you all like it


End file.
